reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans
| image = Image:Cart_race.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = Ridgewood Farm | end = Benedict Point | prereqs = Complete the previous mission | giver = Nigel West Dickens | location = Gaptooth Breach | rewards = $3 +200 Fame | previous = Nigel West Dickens mission strand: "You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit" and Seth Briars mission strand: "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies | next = Nigel West Dickens mission strand: "Can a Swindler Change His Spots?" and Irish mission strand: "A Frenchman, a Welshman and an Irishman" and Stranger side-mission: "Who Are You to Judge?" }} is a mission in Red Dead Redemption. Story Nigel West Dickens begs John to race for him and win so he can earn some cash. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this mission becomes available, the player must complete: *Nigel West Dickens mission: "You Shall Not Give False Testimony, Except for Profit"; and *Seth Briars mission: "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Ride with Nigel to the race. *Get in the horse cart. *Follow the course marked by the smoke plumes. *Win the race. Mission Details Ride with Nigel West Dickens to Gaptooth Breach for a Horse and cart race. Once the race begins, the best strategy is to stay on the path at all times as this gives Marston's Horse the ability to travel as fast as it can. Keep a close eye on the blue endurance meter to the left of the radar to make sure John's Horse is riding as fast as it can without being over exerted. A good rule of thumb would be to keep pressing X (PS3) or A (Xbox360) every couple of gallops after initially gaining full speed to keep Marston's Horse running as fast as it can without overusing the endurance meter. Follow the smoke trackers and finish in first place. Look at your mini map in the bottom left corner at the yellow circles to see where your next destination is. You get $3 and 200 Fame for winning. Mission Failure The mission will fail if the player: *Assaults or kills Nigel West Dickens. *Assaults the horses pulling Nigel's wagon. *Assaults or kills any racing opponent. *Kills any of the race horses (including your own). *Assaults or kills any spectators. *Does not win the race. *Kills an animal. *Commits vandalism. *Assaults or kills townsfolk. *Dies. Mission Complete Unlockables *"Who Are You to Judge?" Stranger side-mission *Irish mission strand Trivia * Interestingly, apart from the three racing missions ("Obstacles in Our Path"; ; "The Sport of Kings, and Liars") given to you during the story, the opportunity to race never presents itself again. However, racing is now available online in the Liars and Cheats DLC. Gallery File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans01.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans02.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans03.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans04.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans05.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans06.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans07.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans08.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans09.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans10.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans_11.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans11.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans12.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans13.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans14.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans15.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans16.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans17.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans18.jpg File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans19.jpg|''"Great. An alcoholic arms dealer..."'' File:Rdr_liars_cheats_proud_americans20.jpg|''"What could be better?!"'' es:Mentirosos,_fulleros_y_otros_estadounidenses Category:Redemption Missions Category:Walkthrough Category:Single Player